


Whatever Happens

by AvatarAbby



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications, catradora, modern au i guess, preeclamsia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby
Summary: Adora is placed on bed-rest due to pregnancy complications. She and Catra try to not to focus on the negative.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Whatever Happens

“I’m really starting to hate you.”  
“Don’t be mad at me,” Catra said, “I’m not the one who put you on bed rest.”  
“But you are the one enforcing it, so I can hate you all I want.”  
Ever since Adora’s doctor appointment yesterday, the blonde had been in a mood. Dr. Webber had informed the couple that she had something called preeclampsia, meaning that she had dangerously high blood pressure near the end of her pregnancy. She was given medication and strict orders to stay in bed with the exceptions of light walks, with an appointment for the next week to see how things were progressing.  
Adora hated being on bed rest. She couldn’t stand not being able to do anything.   
Catra was doing her best to keep her wife happy. It killed her to see the love of her life this unhappy. “We could go for a walk?”  
“I’ve already been on two walks today,” she sighed. “I wanna go for a run or go out to eat. Heck, I’d even settle for doing some desk work.”  
Catra took a few moments to try to imagine an eight-month pregnant Adora running, then sat down right next to her.  
“Adora, you know there’s a reason you can’t do all those things.”  
The expectant mother stared at her belly and sighed. “I know. It’s just easier to be upset about being forced into hibernation then to think about the possibility of...”  
The woman’s wife knew what she meant. One of the scariest moments of her life was when the doctor started listening to the possibilities that could happen if the preeclampsia didn’t resolve itself. Fluid rising in the lungs, seizures, complete cut off of blood to the baby. Logically, Catra knew that those things were rare and often occurred only when it was left untreated. But Catra’s brain wasn’t interested in logic. Not when in came to her wife and kid.  
But she couldn’t fall apart worrying about the what if’s. She had wasted a huge portion of her life doing that. Adora needed her to be there for her, and she wasn’t gonna let her down.  
The brown-haired woman crawled into bed, putting her arms around the two most important things in the world to her. She felt her wife lean into her touch, just existing in the moment, holding each other.  
“Whatever happens,” Catra whispered, “we will get through it together. And you are gonna be an amazing mom.”  
A smile appeared on Adora’s face. “You will be too. I love you.”  
“Love you too.” The small family laid there for a long time, fantasizing of the beautiful future they were creating together.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos always appreciated.


End file.
